Pick-Up Line Override!
by FuzzyPeachz
Summary: What happens when Gajeel spots his certain blue-haired beauty talking to Jet? Throw in some jealousy, romance, Mira, and LOTS of cheesy pick-up lines and you have a perfect couple! Competition #20 out of 30. Dedicated to: SakuraIchigoDark for winning!


**Shmello my awesome fans! I am back with a one-shot, but this time, it's different! **** I am doing a Gajeel X Levy one-shot for a change, since the winner of the questionnaire of The Lost Child chose this couple, and here I am! **** Hope you guys like it! **** #20 out of 30! **** Also, this is a DRABBLE or is it a one-shot…? Eh, what ever, let's get started! **

**BTW, THIS CHAPTER IS **_**FULL**_** OF PICK-UP LINES!**

Gajeel POV

"Walking to the guild, shubidubidubahp!~" I hummed to myself, there I saw my georgous blue-haired princess standing there. I was about to go there when I saw her talking to Jet. I shivered in disgust, why does he have to talk with her? I don't like her talking with other males, it's so annoying because then I have to threaten them, yada, yada, yada! Whatever he said to her made her laugh. Dangit, why can't I be the one with her? That's when the idea hit me. I walked up to Jet and tapped his shoulder. He turned towards me and made an unpleasant face.

"What?" he asked rudely

"The Master's asking for you" I said stiffly, don't let your rage control, breathe, breathe, Levy's watching you…

"Okay" he said and walked away. Silent overflowed Levy and I.

"So…what did you guys talk about?" I asked awkwardly, stupid, stupid, stupid! I face palmed to myself

"Just some corny pick-up lines" she said, and looked at me "you, weren't jealous, were you?" an evil glint appeared in her eyes

"No, it's just that my love for you is like diarrhea, I can't hold it in." I tried saying with a straight face. Wait…did I just say…love? Aw, shit! I looked at her, and it looked like she was thinking really hard about something, OH MY GOD. What happens if things become awkward and we can't talk anymore, then she's going to end up marrying Jet, and have babies, then I'm going to die forever alo-

"You must be tired, because you've been running through my dreams ALL night" she replied. Two can play at this game! I smiled devilishly, baby, you don't know what you're getting yourself into, 'coz this is my job; I memorized almost all pick-up lines known to man.

"What does it feel like to be the most beautiful girl in this room?" she blushed and looked away shyly.

"Can I borrow a quarter? I told my dad that I would call him when I met the man of my dreams."

"Do you have a map? I keep getting lost in yours eyes."

"Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" she said

"Can I take your picture? I need to tell Santa Claus what I want for Christmas."

"Hello. Cupid called, he said to tell you that he needs my heart back."

"Are you related to Mike Tyson? Because you knock me out!"

"If being sexy was a crime, then you would be on a death row."

"Sexy called, he says he wants his appeal back."

"Nice one, but two can play at that game!" Levy continued "Let's commit the perfect crime, I'll steal my heart, and you can steal mine" Gajeel. Do not blush. Do not. Do not. Do not show emotion. I felt heat rising in my cheeks. SHIT.

"I'm a bee, would you be my honey? "

"If I had a penny for every time you crossed my mind I would only have 1 cent because you crossed my mind and stayed there."

"Ow my eyes are burning! It's because you're so hot and I can't stop looking at you."

"God must be missing an angel if you're here."

"If you'll be my Mary Jane, I'll be your Spiderman."

"Awwwwww! You guys are so CUTE!" Mirajane gushed. Levy and I blushed.

"How did you guys hear that?" Levy asked

"Um, 1) You guys were yelling at each other 2) No one was talking, we were just watching your lovers quarrel" she said, goo-goo eyes surfacing in her blue irises.

"You guys should go out!" pointing her two fingers at us

"NO!" Levy and I said in unison

"GAJEEL AND LEVY SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-SI-N-G, FISRT COMES LOVE-"everyone sang

"WILL EVRYONE SHUT UP? I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY!" I yelled, then continued "No one will, change my mind, because I already made a decision, Levy, you are so beautiful that you give the sun a reason to shine, your eyes are as blue as the ocean, and baby I'm lost at sea, if I was your heart would you let me beat? If you had eleven roses and you looked in the mirror; then you'd see twelve of the most beautiful things in the world. I'll put a tear drop in the ocean. When you find it's when I'll stop loving you. Yes. I mean all those things from the bottom of my heart, so Levy; will you do me the honor of going out with me?" I asked her. Then added a smile at the end

"Sure! As long as you don't get angry at me for falling in love, because you are the one that tripped me. " she said


End file.
